The Substitutes
by indulgence
Summary: Complete Love is never easy. And war makes everything difficult. But trying to take someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Dedicated to the women of GS and GSD, those we love and love to hate. Cagalli/Lacus/Meer/Lunamaria/Meyrin
1. Cagalli: Hoping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Love is never easy. And war makes everything harder. But taking someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Part 1 of 5 drabble; dedicated to the women of GS/D, those we love and love to hate. References to GS phase 42,ifI remember correctly.

* * *

**Cagalli: Hoping**

* * *

Cagalli regards him at the corner of her eye, thankful for his company. 

In a span of one day, she lost a father and gained a brother, lost her home and gained a title. She is trapped in a body of child but with a burden of an adult.

It was to summarize it: an overwhelming day for a sixteen-year old girl.

Nurtured in a life of wealth and politics, Cagalli knows quite well the direness of the situation at hand, and she is in all respects been prepared all her young life to handle such situations.

But it would be lie if she denied the fears swallowing her thoughts, because now a fate of a nation also rested in her hands, along with her own.

Green eyes stare right back at hers, making her realize that she had been appraising him too long—lost in her thoughts. She quickly looks away and tries to fan down her flaming cheeks.

Her amber eyes rest on her newly found brother, floating across from them. She watches as a beautiful girl, her own age, wraps her arms around his shoulder, so protectively. She cannot stop her curiosity, as her eyes dart back to the companion at her side, eager for his reaction.

He tilts his head questioningly at her; the gleam of the Haumea necklace around his neck catches her eye. And for that moment, her heart skips giddily against her chest.

A casual smile tilts her lips as she gestures to the direction of the pink-haired songstress and her twin. "Shouldn't you be worried?" She tries to sound as nonchalant as she possibly can, letting the words slide smoothly from her mouth. "Isn't she your fiancée?"

She notices the slight regret marring his features, and her stomach queasily sinks in. But hope is something that Cagalli has never lacked of. And so she waits for his response, weighing his words, one after the other. "It was an arranged marriage..." He trails off, eyes fleet away before settling back to hers, half a smile hangs at the corner of his mouth. "I was stupid." He shrugs.

Cagalli looks away, hiding a small smile behind the curtain of her hair. She weighs his words in her heart and knows that there is hope.

Because she has been nurtured in a life of wealth and politics.

And she knows how to take things in stride.

* * *

_a/n: please review. Thank you for reading._


	2. Lacus: Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Love is never easy. And war makes everything harder. But taking someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Part 2 of 5 drabbles; dedicated to the women of GS/D, those we love and love to hate. References to GS phase 46, if I remember correctly.

* * *

**Lacus: Waiting**

* * *

Lacus seats quietly in cold dark room. With shoulders slightly hunched and fingers endlessly playing with the hem of her skirt, she lets her thoughts run away from her. 

She does not understand why humans, natural and coordinator alike, love to hate each other so much. She does not understand why blood is being spilled as if it was nothing. Her eyes turn to the sleeping figure in the bed. She does not understand why people like him need to suffer more.

Since she has met him, she has seen him die a little every day. But today—today he seems to have lost something more of himself as he quickly withdrew from everyone, and through his continued sleep, he hides his troubles from others.

She walks over his bedside and stares at the emotions that pass fleetingly in his face.

She gently pushes back his chocolate hair, enjoying the way his hair softly graze her fingers as it fell back.

She lets her hand wander to his face, caressing his still damp cheeks.

His tears still fresh in her mind. She smiles down at him. He shows his courage and determination through his tears. She sees it just as clearly as she had the first time they had met. And somehow, he has lent her that strength, perhaps, even without intending to.

And she is grateful.

"Fllay…" He whispers hoarsely in his dreams. And it takes all her will not to frown.

"It's alright, Kira." She soothes him, and he stills back to sleep. A sad smile falls on her lips as she quietly returns to her seat. Her heart a bit heavy, knowing quite well what lays ahead.

She seats in the cold dark room.

And waits.

She waits for him to wake up.

And finally see her.

* * *

_a/n: please review. Thank you for reading._


	3. Meer: Clinging

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Love is never easy. And war makes everything harder. But taking someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Part 3 of 5 drabbles; dedicated to the women of GS/D, those we love and love to hate. References to GSD episodes in the middle of the series.

* * *

**Meer: Clinging**

* * *

Meer Campbell is a woman on a mission. And she cannot be stopped. She glances left and right, her altered blue gray eyes squinting between the throng of soldiers.

She knows that he is around _somewhere_.

She knows this because she can feel it; there is a bond between them that cannot be broken.

A few men have stopped to stare at her, she smiles politely at them and quickly moves away.

She likes her new authority. She likes how she is loved by many.

Her words listened to. Her actions regarded with respect and awe.

She wants to think that it is because of herself—her perfect portrayal of Lacus Clyne.

She shakes her head and let out a chuckle.

No. She _is_ Lacus Clyne.

She sees it when his olive green eyes peer down at hers.

He sees Lacus in her, and much much more.

She giggles and resumes her little search.

She finds him by the balcony, his midnight hair blowing against the breeze; eyes turned somewhere far away.

Trying to hold down her excitement, she approaches him quietly.

As she nears him, her eyes are drawn to a red pebble-like pendant he twirls in his fingers.

It is a necklace he hides beneath his rigid clothes. Many times she has seen him with it, mostly when he is by himself deeply in thought.

Though curious, Meer will not ask him because she never does.

But in the back of her head, she wonders. Does it have to do with that blonde girl in Crete?

She quickly stomps at the thought.

It is ridiculous.

Athrun would not do that to her.

She grins widely and grasps his arm. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Meer Campbell is a woman on a mission.

And she is clinging to him with her life.

* * *

_a/n: please review. Thank you for reading._


	4. Lunamaria: Losing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Love is never easy. And war makes everything harder. But taking someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Part 4 of 5 drabble; dedicated to the women of GS/D, those we love and love to hate. References to GSD phase 50.

* * *

**Lunamaria: Losing**

* * *

Lunamaria does not know when it started. 

She cannot remember when he began holding her protectively as he enveloped her in his warm embrace or when he began to gently tuck her hair behind her ear while he whispered endearments to her and her alone.

Nor does she understand why it started.

She cannot fathom why she would lean in to his touch, eager for more or why she would hold him close at night when his demons would make him cry out the names of the dead.

_Her _name.

Her heart sinks at the thought.

Lunamaria may have him during the day, his will to protect her ever-present. But at night, he is _hers_, her dead hands clawing through his thoughts and wrapping him away.

It makes Lunamaria think that sooner or later _her_ grasp will reach him even when the sun continues to linger.

But what makes her think that it hasn't already happened?

Her eyes wander to him amidst all the fighting and chaos around them.

Her heart shrinks with worry as she observes his fight with Athrun-san. She is nagged by the feeling that there is something wrong with him.

Tears gather in her eyes, she does not want to lose him. She does not want him to be just another name in some memorial.

She rushes in, places herself between him and Athrun-san. Her voice pleads.

"Shinn! Please…stop this!"

Through the screen, she sees his empty eyes, full of anger and hatred; _unfamiliar_ and very frightening.

Deep down inside, she realizes that it has already begun, that from her grave, _she_ has reached for his heart.

And in the back of Lunamaria's mind, the image of a deathly pale face with blond hair emerges; _she _smiles at her with contempt.

As he turns his mobile suit against her, sword upraised for combat, her heart falters not with fear but with unimaginable pain.

Tears flow freely down her cheeks, knowing full well that she is slowly losing him.

She stands still as he nears her, not with fright but with sadness.

_Was that it Shinn, did you also promised to protect her?_

Lunamaria does not know when it started.

But she knows that it is about to end as quickly as it had just begun.

* * *

_a/n: please review. Thank you for reading. Also for those who are waiting for my update on **Adieu**_, _do not worry! I am almost done with chapter. _


	5. Meyrin: Accepting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Love is never easy. And war makes everything harder. But taking someone else's place makes it even more complicated. Part 5 of 5 drabble; dedicated to the women of GS/D, those we love and love to hate. (Post GSD)

* * *

**Meyrin: Accepting**

* * *

Meyrin longs for a simple life.

She wants a small pleasant house with white fences and a nice garden. She wants two dogs and one cat. She completes her little dream with a husband to share her life with.

To Meyrin, he doesn't have to be everything, as long as he will love her and treat her well that will be what matters—that is what will make him perfect to her.

And maybe later on in their blissful married life, Meyrin will have children, one boy and one girl.

Meyrin is not asking much. She only wants a simple life.

Though it may seem to others that she is quite naïve, she understands many things.

And she understands that her simple life is not that simple to achieve.

She already has the small house, though it is smaller than expected, and lacks both the white fences and the nice garden; she is content. She already has her two dogs and one cat, though they do not get along as well as she had hoped them to be. And she already has a man who stays with her in her little house, though they are not married, she is content; but she is not sure if he is.

She knows that he cares for her.

And she also knows that he cares for _her_ too.

From where she seats, she watches him linger at the corner of the room watching _her_.

Her heart twists at the scene, but in all honesty, she is not surprised.

His feelings for _her_ are far stronger than his feelings for her.

And she understands.

She looks up from her plate and finds him approaching her, a small smile in his lips. She feels uplifted because she knows it is genuine.

He is, after all, a nice young man. Everything about him, Meyrins find to be perfect.

As they glide in the dance floor, she cannot shake the feeling that someone is quietly watching them.

She peers from his shoulder and is met by a melancholic pair of amber eyes, its owner stifling her emotions and determinedly smiles softly at them.

Her heart falters, feeling the weight of his hands on her shoulder and waist to be heavier than expected.

It reminds Meyrin of a single truth. Yes, he _is _perfect. But, perhaps, not for her.

She returns her smile shyly and ushers her dancing partner to the other woman, who seems flustered at the gesture.

Athrun glances questioningly at her, before returning his gaze to the Orb princess.

Before he lets her hand go, he squeezes it lightly. For a moment, she thinks of it as a good bye. And perhaps it is. Or perhaps it is not. But nonetheless she accepts it, quickly returning the gesture as his hand slips away from hers.

Because sooner or later, she knows that only her two dogs and one cat will keep her company in her tiny house.

Meyrin longs for a simple life.

Even though try as she might, her life will be anything but that.

Because Meyrin knows for a fact that we can't always get what we want.

And she accepts it.

* * *

a/n: In case of confusion the _her _in the earlier part of this chapter is referring to Cagalli. I hope there is not a lot of confusion in that. And that is the end of this 5 part drabble. Hope you enjoyed reading this (as much as I had fun in writing it), or at least understood it. This is truly a fanfiction dedicated to the young women of both series; with the intention of showing their understanding on the true nature of their relationship with their respective partners (though it seems 3 out of 5 is in reference to Athrun). It seemedto me that all these female characters were similar in the sense that they were trying to take someone else's place, and oddly enough their relationship embodied different stages. Hoping, then waiting, then clinging, then losing/realizing, and then accepting/letting go. That's the only reason I couldn't add Mirailla, though I was tempted to put in Dearka. But well…haha…he might feel a bit out of place. 


End file.
